


Objects Mean Nothing When I Can Have You.

by Lillian_nator



Series: You Said Family Went To War. [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Tommy stared at the letter in his hands.He was going to see his brothers again.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: You Said Family Went To War. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879831
Comments: 50
Kudos: 816





	Objects Mean Nothing When I Can Have You.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure if I like this or not. 
> 
> I thought about this while writing "When The Fighting Was Pretend" but while writing this I got some good ideas for a One-Shot when wilbur first comes to the SMP, and he is like: Tommy you're so tall.  
> ^That's going to be an actual line in the story. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Tommy looked at the letter resting in his hands. They shook with anticipation, with excitement - with fear. 

Among the excitement and joyful thoughts in his head, intrusive thoughts plagued his brain. _What if they don’t want to see me? What if they didn't miss me? What if they didn’t want me on their team? What if they found someone better?_

__His blue eyes scanned the paper again, to find the same scroll as before:_ _

__**You, TommyInnit, have been formally invited to participate in Minecraft Championships. [Also Known As MCC]** _ _

__**You are considered one of the best minecraft players in all of the realms, and we would love to see you perform. You will perform in front of a live audience, as well as being broadcasted across many worlds.** _ _

__**Speak to your SMP provider, and find the portal to this world. [Noxite]** _ _

__**You may choose a team among these participants, [Listed On Page 2], NOTE that 3 out of 4 participants must choose this team in order for it to be considered. You will be put with someone on your list, but we can not promise nor confirm that you will be put with the team you picked.** _ _

__**Sincerely, Smajor1995 and Noxcrew** _ _

__He was going to be in MCC. He was - he was - he was going to see his brothers again._ _

__Tommy couldn’t feel his fingers as his hands began to shake again. The paper that had once been safely held in the palm of his hands, had fallen onto the floor. His feet haphazardly stepped onto the once pristine and white piece of parchment, and his knees dropped to the floor, ignoring the ache that they felt when they hit the dirt floor. His hands rushed to grab the paper, still shaking -_ _

__He needed that paper, he needed that paper - it was his ticket to the event - he needed that paper - he needed, he needed -_ _

__He needed Wilbur._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__He didn’t process that his feet were moving until he was halfway to his friends house. He forgot to check behind his back, something that he had been doing an awful lot during this war. He began running, something he barely did - to make it to Wilbur’s doorstep frantically knocking._ _

__The door opened almost immediately._ _

__“Tommy, this is very early for you, what are you doing here?” Wilbur asked, but then saw the boys panic, “Hey - Tommy what’s wrong?”_ _

__“Check -” Tommy had to take a second to breathe, “Check your mail.”_ _

__“Um.. Okay?” Wilbur couldn’t think of what was bothering the boy this much. But nonetheless, he checked his mail._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__“Tommy, they will put you down too - don’t worry.” Wilbur reassured the boy - teasingly now. He had gotten past the actual worries, now Tommy was just beating himself up. “You should have seen them when you left - if anything they miss you more than you missed them.”_ _

__Wilbur couldn’t hide his laugh as he looked at the boy's over-exaggerated shocked face. “Wilbur - you must know nothing about me. No one can outdo TommyInnit, No One!” Tommy shouted over the brunette's laughter._ _

__“Tommy you absolute gremlin! You suck! Get out of my house now!” Wilbur playfully yelled as he messed up the blonde’s hair._ _

__“Get off me Wilbur - I have to look my best for The Blade.” Tommy argued with a smile._ _

__“Oh sure look the best for him but look shit for me! What would Phil say - that’s favoritism.”_ _

__“We will see what Phil says won’t we!” Tommy yelled back._ _

__“Yes, yes we will.” Wilbur said softly with a smile. He was finally going to see his brothers again._ _

__Tommy and Wilbur both put down on their letters:_ _

__**Teammates:**   
**TommyInnit**   
**Wilbur Soot**   
**Philza**   
**Technoblade** _ _

__Their smiles both shined brighter than the sun that day, nothing could’ve brought them down._ _

__As Tommy went to leave, and put the letters in the post - he realised something._ _

__“Wilbur -” He yelled, almost panicked. “What about Tubbo?”_ _

__“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled back, slightly panicked due to the boy's tone. Once he heard the question he sighed, “What about Tubbo, Tommy?”_ _

__“I can’t leave him here! He hasn’t been alone since - well you know since! I have to bring him, he’ll want to see Big P, and Connor - he could see Connor! He will really want to come Wil!” Tommy shouted, his words speeding up as he reached the end._ _

__“I’m sure he can come Tommy!” Wilbur said, silently understanding where the boy was coming from. He didn’t want to leave Tubbo with Dream, and more importantly, he wanted Tubbo to be there for him. “Just write a note to Smajor and ask if he can be an audience member, I’m sure they have room.”_ _

__“Thanks Wil! I’ll go tell him about it right now!” Tommy ran out of the ball, wanting to tell his friend as fast as possible._ _

__Wilbur couldn’t wait for his family to be whole again._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Tommy stood anxiously outside the community house. He didn’t want to go inside, and he definitely didn’t want to talk to Dream. He tied his shoes for what seemed like the 10th time, but he continued pacing._ _

__He watched as his other friends passed by, waving to Eret, and saying goodbye to Fundy. Still, he waited. His heart seemed to quicken its pace, even though time itself seemed to slow. He paced the small corridor, counting his steps, counting his breaths, counting the seconds until he could go through the portal._ _

__He waited, and waited, and waited._ _

__SapNap and George passed him, looking at him but saying nothing. He stood with his head looking down at the grass, his feet kicking non-existent pebbles. He couldn’t look at them. He couldn’t look at the men who helped raise him, who gave him a home, and a family when he needed it most. The people who had been the hero’s in Tommy’s eyes for 3 years._ _

__Not only had they betrayed him, but they took away the only possession that mattered to him._ _

__It didn’t matter to him anyways. Tommy didn’t need SapNap and George. He was going to see his real family in a matter of minutes._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__It hurt a bit more when Dream walked by Tommy. Dream had attempted to say hello to Tommy. He didn’t want to talk to Dream, especially not Dream. Dream hurt him, Dream took the only things that mattered to him -_ _

__If Dream was such a traitor, why was he tearing up? Why was his body begging Tommy to say hello back? Why did his head want to snap up, and smile, and look up at his friends face? Why did looking at his feet take so much work?_ _

__Dream took him in. Dream found him, and wouldn’t let him go. Dream gave him a family. Then - Dream ripped it all away. He didn’t hate Dream. He should, he should totally hate him -_ _

__But Tommy can’t find it in him to hate the guy who gave him a home._ _

__Was he scared of Dream? Yes. Did he want to give the guy everything that he had in order to get his disks back ? Yes. Did he sometimes wish that he never left SMP Earth? Yes, completely. But does Tommy hate Dream? He wished that he could._ _

__Nonetheless, Dream walked by and greeted the blonde boy, who still eerily reminded Dream of himself, and Tommy said nothing. He stared at the ground, with tears rapidly running down his face, as he bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. Dream wanted to do something, anything, to make the boy feel better. He wanted him to stop crying - he wanted him to stop hurting himself - he wanted him to - stop - stop crying - please stop._ _

__Dream made Tommy cry._ _

__It wasn’t the first time, but it was still utterly heartbreaking._ _

___It wasn’t the last time either._ _ _

__Dream walked away, wiping a tear away from his own eye._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Wilbur stepped up to Tommy, seeing the boy mildly distressed. He decided not to push it. Right now, right now was happy. Later though - later in the midst of the night, when he would find Tommy walking to Tubbo’s house, torch in hand, and tears running down his face. He would talk to Tommy then._ _

__Wilbur would accompany Tommy to the young brunette’s house, and wait for them to fall asleep before he left. Anything to help them feel safe. He wished that he could help, he knew how terribly scared the two boys were. But - they had to get the discs back. He knew that._ _

__Right now though, right now was happy._ _

__“Hey Toma- Hey Tommy!” Wilbur had to stop himself, he almost used Dream’s nickname. “Are you ready to win?”_ _

__A grin formed on the boy’s face, blue eyes unhazing, and smile shining brighter than the sun. “TommyInnit never fails Wilbur. It will be an easy dub.”_ _

__“If you say so Tommy, if you say so.” Wilbur chuckled, “Are you ready to head out?”_ _

__“I - uh - I gotta wait for Tubbo, Big Man.” Tommy scratched the back of his neck, he was tired of waiting, but he wasn’t going to leave his friend behind. “But, feel free to go ahead without me. I’ll be fine. The only other person on the server is Purpled. I’ll wait for Tubbo right here Wil.”_ _

__Tommy knew that he would have to make an argument to get Wil to leave him alone on this SMP. Especially right now._ _

__“I - okay.” Tommy looked up at him, surprised. “BUT. If you don’t show up in 20 minutes, I come back for you, okay?”_ _

__“Okay Wilbur. I got you. I have 20 minutes to find the Sleepy Boi’s” Tommy repeated. Wilbur smiled at the use of the nickname._ _

__He stepped through the portal without another word, looking at Tommy as he vanished._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Tommy and Tubbo stepped through the portal - it was crowded. So crowded._ _

__Tommy didn’t mind this many people, but he knew Tubbo did, not to mention it would make it 10x harder to find Smajor now._ _

__He cleared his throat, still holding onto Tubbo, his grip only turning tighter when he saw how anxious the boy was. “Smajor!” He yelled at the large crowd, “We need you! Smajor!”_ _

__“Yes, Tommy? What can I do for you?” A slightly annoyed Scottish Voice came from behind the pair._ _

__Tommy looked behind him to see his friend. “Hi Smajor! I just need someone to show Tubbo where to sit. And Also, here I am. I’ve checked in with you now.”_ _

__Smajor had to hold in a laugh as Tommy quickly checked in. “Yes, Tommy I can see that you’re here.” He smiled over to the brunette boy, “Yes! Tubbo I can show you where to sit if you like?”_ _

__The small boy swallowed and nodded shyly. Smajor held out his hand, which Tubbo took._ _

__“Tubbo, I can’t wait to see you in the crowd! I have to go see Techno and Phil, I will tell them you said hi!” Tommy shouted out to his friend who was quickly leaving the blonde behind._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__The tall blonde scanned the area, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to find his friends in a crowd this large, but it couldn’t be that hard. Wilbur was like 7 feet tall, it should be easy, right?_ _

__His eyes trailed past a very tall brunette… that was him! It was Wilbur. His eyes looked to the left of his brother._ _

__Young Bright Eyes met the Old Familiar Blue._ _

__Philza._ _

__Tommy’s heart stopped beating._ _

__Phil was like his dad. He never had one, but he imagined Phil was like one. His older brother - it was Phil._ _

__Phil raised him, and taught him how to take care of himself. He taught Tommy how to care for others, and how to be kind. Phil is the reason Tommy was the way he was._ _

__He started running - he had to get to them. He had to see his brothers. He had to - He fell._ _

__Dream bumped into the boy -_ _

__“I’m sorry Tommy, I didn’t see you there.”_ _

__Tommy couldn’t breathe._ _

__He had to get away from Dream - Dream took his disks away. He couldn’t - he failed his brothers. He couldn’t -_ _

__“Get away from me.” Tommy spat at the older man. Dream looked distressed, and hurt, and like his heart had been ripped out of his chest._ _

__Good._ _

__That’s how Tommy felt without his disk._ _

__His brothers were only a few feet away now, they were here - they were_ _

__He could hear them._ _

__\------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__The blonde boy collided into the first person near him, wrapping his arms around their chest and burying his face into their neck. He had to slump down quite a bit due to his height, Tommy remembered it being much easier to hug his brothers - and he wasn't sure how tall he was the last time he saw the two older men, but he knew he had grown 6 or 7 inches according to Wilbur. He felt a pair of strong arms hesitantly wrap around him while he smiled into their shoulder. He smelled their clothes, and felt the cape on their back. He immediately knew who he was wrapped so tightly around._ _

__Tommy felt tears well up in his eyes - he was finally here with his brothers. He was finally here - but he had failed them._ _

__"I'm so - so sorry Techno." He choked out, in between sobs. He felt himself shrink, trying to fold in upon himself. "I- I - I" He couldn't talk in between sobs. He was still buried deep in Techno's shoulder, trying to keep himself standing._ _

__"What - what happened Tommy? Whatever it is, it's okay. I promise." Techno answered, and although his voice wavered, Tommy could hear the confidence within it. Tommy felt an emotion wash over him that he hadn't felt in a few weeks - an emotion that had been ripped away from him. Tommy felt completely and utterly safe._ _

__"I'm so sorry -" Blue eyes met red ones. "I lost the discs Techno - I'm sorry. He - he took them, I'm trying to get them back. I'm t-trying so hard."_ _

__"It's okay Tommy - you can get them back." Techno murmured into the boy's hair._ _

__"Hey - hey." Tommy felt a warm hand on his back. Phil. "We can get you new discs. It doesn't matter. We are here with you now right?"_ _

__Techno felt the boy nod through his shirt. His smile, while not as bright as it once had been, was beginning to grow again. Tommy was here - his little brother was here right in front of him._ _

__He tightened his hold on the blonde - not wanting to ever let go again. It hurt enough the first time, he wasn't sure if he would be able to do it again. Fire lit up inside the pink-haired man, as he wondered who made Tommy feel this way? Who took the discs? Who hurt him? Whoever it was, he was going to pay._ _

__He hugged Tommy one more time before the blonde shook him off. "So," The Boy sniffled, "It's been a while huh?"_ _

__His eyes lit up to match the sky - Techno missed this boy more than he remembered. He missed their days of training and sparring where Tommy took in everything. He looked up to Techno as if he were a superhero, and that he knew everything. Tommy was eager to learn everything there was to know about fighting - most specifically swords, but he wasn't too bad at the bow and arrow either. He means - he did train the boy himself, and Techno was considered the best of the best. More than he liked to admit it - Techno missed his family._ _

__He looked at Phil, who had ruffled the boy's hair, much to his dismay. The older blonde put his arm around the younger's shoulders, as they went off to find their pod in the arena._ _

__"Phil, You won't believe it! I got Tubbo a ticket - he should be in the crowd somewhere. He's probably sitting with Connor - you remember him from SMP Earth right?" Tommy spoke loudly, getting quieter the further they went - his hand movements were as animated as he remembered, his eyes going wide. Man - Techno missed that boy._ _

__Wilbur turned around to follow the two, smile showing shyly on the brunette's face. But, before he could walk forward, Techno quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist._ _

__Wilbur looked at the brown-eyed man with a shocked expression, "Techno, what - what're you doing?"_ _

__Techno looked at him straight in the eyes, as his own grew dark. He needed to know who made Tommy feel that way - he needed to protect him - he needed - "Wilbur, what happened?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Carson's stream where he invited Tommy to his realm and they just like shit on him the entire time. It was very funny - especially because he kept asking to be on Love or Host, and comparing them to Wilbur. Not to mention he turned down to be on the Lunch Club's twitch team. Also, at the end when he was like: A'ight Ima leave  
> And they were like: Have a good sleep tommy, I hope you have a nice night, thank you for coming on friend.  
> Which was a completely different vibe. It's like, guys we are actually friends, we don't always just hate on Tommy, sometimes we say goodnight to him. 
> 
> Anyways! I'm really not sure about this one, but I thought you guys might like it so I went ahead and released it anyways. 
> 
> Tell me what you think down below, I always love to hear your comments. If you have any suggestions about a one-shot or story arc that you would like to see in the L'Manberg AU, please tell me down below, it would help me out a lot. AND thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
